


For the Future

by AcceleOrder



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, as usual whichever you see fit, harurin - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the ending of Free!ES, after Rin and Haru's match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, for the 17 comments I had on the previous 'For the Future' I had written, I would like to fully agree that yes indeed, that was kind of childish of me, and I'd like to apologise for that, especially to fellow much calmer Rinharu fans who felt embarrassed in my stead. But honestly, I don't know what others were expecting after reading the pairing, summary, and number of words that work had shortly after the live broadcast of the episode at midnight.   
> Not to mention, I had stated in the end note that I was emotional... but if you can't understand/didn't read that, I'm fine with it, since looking back, maybe I was too emotional and in fact unreasonable. For the Makoharu fans and others who commented politely, I apologise you had to read something like that.   
> For others who were plain rude in your comments, I have no clue why you bothered to click the link to that fanfic. To see how I was raging and make fun of me for it? Honestly, if you were happy with the ending simply because Makoto and Haru stayed together, you honestly made a wrong choice in bothering to read this and that fic. Just because they are together, Rin and Sousuke fighting alone with not much elaboration of what's going on in their lives are okay? No, not really. Because there's Makoto and Haru, still depending on each other, even though they're not really the ones who need someone by their side. It kind of ruined the whole Haru growing up thing in the latter part of the anime imo.   
> Finally, unless you're okay with Rin and Haru ending up living together (kind of) in this fanfiction, please close this tab right now, because really, this whole thing is about my brain and whether you can accept just even 0.01% of what it contains. If you have anything else you want to say, feel free to PM me. Constructive comments will be left but ignored.

The water was soothing. Haru felt as though it was the water that was moving along with him, and not the other way round. He could feel the competitiveness of the other swimmers on either sides of him, especially Rin's. It made his blood boil; his arms and legs move faster, his muscles aching, yet Haru felt like home. The water and him; they had been one since a long, long time ago.

Haru threw his head out of the water with a gasp, shaking the water out of his hair as he usual did. He literally ripped the goggles off his face and stared at the board. 

**Lane: 3 | Place: 1st | Nanase Haruka - Japan | Time: 45:07 -- NEW RECORD --**

**Lane: 4 | Place: 2nd | Matsuoka Rin - Australia | Time: 45:07 -- NEW RECORD --**

The crowd's cheer was deafening but Haru hasn't so much as yet fully registered anything in his mind. This was his first official international swimming competition, and...?

A hand reached out from the next lane. It was a familiar hand, and Haru grabbed it before even looking up at his competitor. "Rin," he gave a small smile. It's been nearly six months since they last met. They had both been so busy with their own practices they never did meet up. "Not bad, Haru!" Rin was the same as usual, a smile aimed for rivalry, yet giving off a sense of friendliness. 

Both of them climbed out of the pool and were met with their coach. "Well done, Nanase!" Haru's coach handed him his towel, and Haru nodded bashfully as he accepted the towel. Seeing that, Rin chuckled. Just then, a young female coach hopped into the area and threw her arms around Rin. "Well done, Rin-chan! That was splendid! Papa will be _so_ proud!" This time, it was Haru's turn to chuckle at Rin's flushed face. Suddenly, Rin's coach seemed to notice Haru, and looked him from top to bottom.

"...?"

She suddenly clapped her hands together, shocking Rin, Haru and Haru's coach as well. " _You're_ Nanase Haruka!" She exclaimed in a perfect English accent. "Y-Yes...?" Haru answered, still slightly awkward with his English. "Well, I've just hear from Rin that you--"

Swiftly, Rin clamped his manager's mouth shut. "MMppphhhhhh...!!" She certainly didn't look like she was giving up. "Anyways!" Rin said a little too loudly. "Let's meet up a while later, 'kay? It's been a long time since we gone out to have some fun."

"Alright, alright!" Haru's coach pressed a hand to his back before he could give Rin a reply. "We shouldn't stand here any longer, the 200m Butterfly race is about to begin." His eyes still on Rin, Haru let himself be led away.

Turns out that due to the quick spread of news of how two Japanese swimmers swimming for two different countries set a new record so soon, Rin and Haru were both swarmed by reporters, and never did get to meet up with Rin.

* * *

 

The next time Haru heard Rin's name was never the timing he quite expected. He was still in Sydney in preparation for a next competitive which was going to take place 3 weeks after his last one, and his coach came to his hotel with some fascinating news.

He was just sitting by the bed, giving Makoto, who was now a swimming coach-in-training in a swimming school in Tokyo, a call and report on how he was doing when it happened.

"Nannaaaaseee! Open up!" The loud voice was unmistakably Haru's coach and, not wanting to disturb any other guests in the area, he quickly said his goodbyes to Makoto who appeared to have more to say, opened the door and let his coach in. The older man was beaming. "Hey, guess what? You're wanted! Pack up, pack up, Nanase!"

Dumbfounded, Haru stood holding the door handle with the door still open even as his coach begun throwing Haru's things into his suitcase.

"Wa-- What do you mean?" Haru grabbed his coach's arm. Seeing his frantic expression, the coach smiled with a troubled expression. "Ah... Could it be that you didn't know yet?"

_"Do you remember... The coach you met yesterday? That beautiful blonde with that red haired boy?"_

_"Rin? Yes, I remember, but what does that..."_

_"Well! It seems that she has taken in quite the interest in you, and has recommended me a friend of theirs -- an Australian coach, but coaches Japanese swimmers! He's on a totally different level as compared to me, so I figured you'll do better with him, and accepted their offer to have him as your new coach! Don't worry, don't worry! No need for that face; he's apparently someone you know."_

* * *

...And that was how, for the countless times since he was born, Haru was going along with something someone else had in store for him.  _Someone I know...? Is there anyone like that...?_

* * *

"Haruka!"

Again, it was not something Haru had expected.

"Sasabe-san...?!" 

Haru turned to his (ex) coach, who beamed at him. "Told ya! Well then, Goro, I'll be leaving this young'n in your hands!"

"Leave it to me. I'll make him the brightest star in Japan. Gyahahahah!" The two men shared some type of understanding laughter, and Haru bowed deeply to his (ex) coach before he boarded the train and left, leaving him and Sasabe alone.

"Sasabe-san, you..."

"Stop!" Sasabe raised a hand in Haru's face. "I know you have a lot of questions, like what is an old man like me doing here in  _Australia_ instead of rotting back home in Japan..."

"No, that's not really..."

"...But!! Let's just saw I found my passion, wahahaahah! You're in good hands now, Haruka!" Without so much as another chance to open his mouth, Haru was  _yet_ again dragged along by Sasabe who claimed they will be going to Haru's 'new home'. The way he looked as he said it made Haru feel suspicious, but then again, Sasabe always looked suspicious...

* * *

"Ta-da!!"

By this time, Haru was literally not surprised by the surprise, but then again he was  _still_ shocked. "This is..." It was something like a hostel back home, just much more... expensive-looking. It was huge, after all. Haru counted six stories high and three buildings wide.

"Liz-chan was nice enough to spare us a room here! This is where all the top swimmers of Australia live; you should be honored, my boy!"

"Liz-chan?"

" _What_ , you don't even know yet? Geez, what's that Rin and Makoto doing..." At least, that was that Haru thought he heard since Sasabe was muttering. "And Liz, you know, Liz. Rin's coach!" O _h, so she's called Liz. Wait, does this mean...?_

A white van stopped before the building. The door opened, and a cap Haru would recognise anywhere came out of the van first. "Hey, isn't it Haru? You're finally here! Oh, and hi too, Sasabe-san~" It was Rin. This time, Haru was no longer surprised at all. In fact, he might be feeling a little mad. "Hey, that's the only greeting you have for your senior, Rin?!"

"Woah, what's with that scary face...? Are you  _that_ unhappy to be living with me (and other world class swimmers?!)?" Rin recoiled a little when he saw Haru's frown. "...You knew. Why didn't you tell me? You know I hate things like this..."

"Wait, me? I thought it was  _Makoto's_ job to tell you about this!"

As if on cue, Haru's phone rang with his  _Future Fish_ ringtone. The Caller ID read 'Makoto', and Haru picked it up sulkily. "Makoto! Explain this!" "Ah, Haru, you finally picked up!" The two spoke at the same time. "Waah, I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you earlier, but you hung up on me..."

"Why didn't I get a say in this...?"

"Huh? I thought you wanted this!" 

"I -- Wha --"

"Haru-chan, you're always talking about how you can't wait to compete with Rin! Even when you told me you'll be going to Sydney, I could see how sparkling your eyes looked! Not to mention, I'm also a swimming coach-in-training now, so I won't be home most of the time... I'll also be more assured if you're in the good hands of Sasabe-san and Rin!"

"Makoto..."

"But don't forget to come back once in a while, okay? I'll get a lonely here!"

"...Mmm..."

A few more short exchanges, and Haru hung up the phone, but not before a 'Thank you' to Makoto. He had actually wanted to retort some more, but when he actually thought about it, Haru realised that indeed, this was probably the best thing for him right now.

"C'mon, don't look so dejected! You're making me feel bad for suggesting this to Liz, you know?" Rin casually rested an arm on Haru's shoulder. "Shall we get along from now onwards, Nanase?"

"..." Haru slapped Rin's arm away and picked up his luggage to prepare to enter another new place he will belong from now onwards. He could already smell the pool and the loud chattering of other swimmers in English. "...Sure," he answered briefly to Rin's earlier question before stepping taking his first step into yet another new future.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking back, the beginning note was kind of long. Once again, I apologise for last night's act but I am not taking anything out of that note unless for a very good cause.
> 
> This wasn't exactly as elaborate as I'd hoped but I think this is about how I'd like things to go afterwords and of course, for a much longer, and longer, and even longer time...   
> There will probably be a Soumako one after my nationals, which will likely be a follow-up of this, when Makoto becomes a fully pledged swimming coach.


End file.
